


A Gathering of Heroes

by linkedandferal (fanficsandferal)



Series: Linked Universe Babes [2]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Agender Character, Angst, Blood, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Genderfluid Character, LGBTQ Themes, Nonbinary Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsandferal/pseuds/linkedandferal
Summary: How could a Goddess be so cruel?
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Hyrule & Legend (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe Babes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644811
Kudos: 154





	A Gathering of Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh

_A soft voice rings through the dark._

_“_ _Rise, Link… the time has come for you to awaken…_

_You are fated to have a hand in a great destiny, and it will soon find_ _you…_

_The time has come for you to awaken…_

_Link…”_

_The boy, barely 15, blinked and his eyes widened as he saw something form, a monster._

_He screamed._

Link woke up groggily on the floor as a letter was spit into his face. Leaning his head back, he sees Zelda's loftwing, River, who has a mischievous look on her face. She squawks at him and flies away. Link huffs and sits up, picking up the letter while kicking the blanket off his legs and having the rest of the fabric fall on the floor. He'll pick it up later. Quickly forgetting his dream, he looks at the front of the letter. 

_‘Link_ ’. Well, River knew where he was. He rubs his eyes as he opens the letter gently, smiling at the familiar curve of Zelda's beautiful handwriting. 

_“_ _Hey, sleepyhead._ _”_ Link huffed at the start of the letter, of course she addresses him like that. _“_ _I know how much you like to sleep in, so I’m guessing_ _this letter will be your alarm clock this morning. Did I guess right?_

_“_ _Rise and shine, Link! Today’s the Wing Ceremony! You promised to meet me before_ _it starts, remember?_

_“_ _You’d better not keep me waiting._

_“_ _–_ _Zelda.”_

Of course she knew this would wake him up. He re-read the letter. Wind Ceremony? What's th-? 

His eyes widen. _‘Oh shit!’_ Link thought, as he scrambled to stand and run to his closet. He throws the doors open and grabs the 5 rupees that always seems to be in there, and he pulls off his sleep shirt quickly, throwing it beside his desk and shivering at the cold. He quickly grabs a white crop top that Zelda weaved for him. She called it a binder and told him it was to flatten his chest. He smiles, putting it on and finishing getting dressed. 

Link gets outside and talks to Instructor Horwell, helping him find the headmasters remlit, Mia. He tells Link that Zelda is up by the Goddess statue. 

The boy sprints to the landmark, quickly halting so hear Zelda softly singing. She turns around when she hears Link stop and smiles. 

“I see my loftwing woke you up, I was sure you were gonna sleep in again and forget about me.” She giggles before holding up a golden instrument. “Look at this instrument! Look at this _dress!_ ” 

Zelda twirls gracefully before looking at Link again, “They're mine to use for the Wing Ceremony, since I'll be playing the Goddess.” 

Link smiles and nods. She's simply glowing at him, “Isn't it all _wonderful_? Especially this instrument! They say it's just like the one that the Goddess had in the legends! Father says it’s a harp. I think between this dress and instrument, I'm going to make a great Goddess. What do you think, Link?” 

The sky child grins at her, “I think you look great.” 

“You think so?” 

“Of course!” 

Zelda smiles warmly as something catches her eye, “Oh father!” 

Link turns to see Zelda's father, Gaepora, walking over to them. 

“I see someone finally woke up,” He said. Link laughed, rubbing the back of his head. 

“Father,” Zelda started, “Link hasn’t been practicing with his Loftwing- I'm afraid he’ll fail.” 

“What?” Link gasps in offense. “Where did you get that idea from?!” 

“You’re so lazy!” Zelda sighed. 

“Well, let’s have him practice right here,” Gaepora says. Link parted his lips to protest, but Zelda jumped in. 

“Alright!” Zelda says and drags Link off to a platform, he turns to Gaepora with pleading eyes and Gaepora turns away. _Traitor!_ Link sighs and looks down at the sky below them. Something was off. 

“I can’t feel Amber.” Link states, and he really can’t. Zelda scoffed. 

“You used that excuse last time! Stop lying!” She says and Link screams as he’s pushed down into the sky. Praying to Hylia he’s wrong, he puts his fingers to his lips and blows. Nothing happens. He does it again and again desperately. He sees Zelda jump after him, calling River. She swiftly and skillfully scoops him onto River. He breathes shakily at the near-death experience. 

“You weren’t lying,” She says quietly. Link wanted to snap, _of course I wasn't lying!_ “I’m so sorry- I almost... killed you!” 

Link didn’t say anything and Zelda let out a soft sigh. 

Link cried out as Zelda was taken in a tornado. But it’s not a normal tornado, it was black and not right at all. And it _took_ her to top it off. But now Link was falling- and falling- and suddenly he blacked out. 

Link woke up with a familiar freckled face over his bed. 

“Pipit?” 

“Hey- hope you’d be waking up soon, Gaepora wants to see you.” 

“M’kay.” Link yawned, sitting up and stretching. Pipit smiled and went out, leaving Link in the room. He pulls up his sword over his shoulder and stands, walking over to the headmaster's room. Gaepora was looking out the window in thought. 

“I found the lyrics to the song you were talking about,” Gaepora said, then headed to his bookshelf and pulls out a piece of paper. 

“I wrote the translation here.” He handed Link the piece of paper. The soon-to-be Hero opened it. He read the lyrics. 

_Oh Youth,_

_The Servant of the Goddess will guide you,_

_Unite ground and sky,_

_Bring the Light to the land._

_Oh Youth,_

_Guide the Windmills to face the Light Tower,_

_A path shall open,_

_And a heavenly song you will hear._

Link paused, staring at the lyrics. _Is this supposed to mean something?_ Fi chimed into his mind. 

  
_“Master, I believe the Light Tower is in the plaza.”_

Ah, that makes a lot more sense. 

Ghirahim glared at Link. They were in the middle of the Sacred Grounds. 

“I have toyed with you for far too long, _Sky Child_. I should’ve killed you when I had the chance!” 

Link, breathing too heavily for his binder, and bleeding profusely, which caused him to be even dizzier, agreed. “You should have. I’m not letting you resurrect Demise!” 

“All of you mortals are so stupid and simple minded! Think about the bigger picture!” 

“What bigger picture?! If I let Demise walk the Surface, there will be no future!” Link barked. Ghirahim raised his sword. 

“You’re going to see if now! I had you stalling this whole time!” With a snap, Zelda fell from the sky. 

Link softly laughed with Zelda, looking at the horizon on the Goddess statue. 

“This is going to be a nice place to live.” 


End file.
